


The Discussion of an Atypical Contract

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Contracts, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Demons, Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Resurrection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this contract, Ciel will not benefit from the soul of Alois Trancy. In this contract, Alois will not benefit from whatever task Ciel performs for him.But it's a contract they both desperately need.





	The Discussion of an Atypical Contract

"I want it to be over as fast as possible," Alois says. "So it shouldn't be something too difficult for you to accomplish."

"But it needs to be something at least a bit difficult," Ciel points out. "Otherwise Sebastian might not think it 'counts', and then you're the only one who gets what he wants."

"So it should be about medium-difficulty then?" Alois hums. "Well, let's see..."

It had been quite a shock to Ciel when the formerly dead Alois Trancy had come knocking on his door. Claude, apparently, had resurrected him - though the soul of Jim Macken had been devoured, Alois Trancy's soul remained. A technicality. Alois said that Claude had claimed to love him "or some such obvious lies", but he hadn't believed it in the slightest.

"I want to be dead, Ciel. Please. You must want to kill me, right? Claude won't do it and I can't find Hannah. Please..."

And it just so happened that Ciel had been planning to make his first contract as a demon. He wanted to release Sebastian, since he was clearly unhappy, but the damn demon had insisted, instead of just taking the freedom, that Ciel did not know how to live on his own.

How fortuitous. Ciel would finally release Sebastian, and Alois would get the oblivion he craved.

But now they needed to find something. There needed to be a return for Alois's death - Ciel had to prove he could make a proper contract.

But since Alois didn't want anything more than to die, they were having a bit of trouble.

"Make me a sandwich?"

"Too easy."

"Kill Claude?"

"Too hard."

"Let me win at chess?"

"Do you even know the rules to begin with?"

Alois huffed. "This is so hard... Why was it easier with Claude and Hannah?"

"You actually had things you wanted then," Ciel said with a shrug. "Now all you're thinking about is how you want to die. Surely there's something else...?"

Alois fell silent. "I..." He sighed. "I've always wanted Claude to love me..."

"He said he did, and you didn't believe him," Ciel pointed out.

"How was I supposed to?! After everything that had happened, how could I ever let myself believe that?!"

Ciel's only response was a shrug. He knew he wouldn't believe it, if he were in Alois's place, so he didn't try to argue. "Well, I can't make anyone, Claude or otherwise, love you, so we'll have to keep thinking."

"Ugh..." Alois slumped. "Why won't you just take my soul? Sebastian won't be happy enough with that?"

Ciel shook his head. "He was quite clear. 'I must ensure that you are well-informed of all aspects of demon nature, my lord. Contracts, soul-taking, and all of the other unsavory things.'"

"What else is there?" Alois asked.

"Seduction maybe?" Ciel mused.

"Good luck with that..."

"Let's just keep thinking. We'll come up with something eventually."


End file.
